Diablo
by Fred God of
Summary: My First OC created after seeing the daredevil movie. written when I was 13 and left up because I have no shame.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one A/N: I just saw Daredevil and this is the result.  
  
/The first time she had seen a superhero she was twelve. She had been saved from a fire by daredevil. She remembered his voice; he had told her that everything would be alright. She had always thought that was ironic, your house burned down your parents were dead and you had just been rescued by a guy with horns. Yep everything was just fine./  
  
/She doubted he thought she would do what she did. She had told the fireman who daredevil had handed her to that she didn't like orphanages and kicked him in the balls. Then she ran away./  
  
/After that she had been kidnapped by some guy trying to create a superhero who decided to try and recreate the accident that had given daredevil his powers. Of course he thought the kid would just go along with this. The experiment worked, except for the fact that she escaped from them and went back to the streets. No she was no superhero, she was a street thief who people never suspected, after all how could the blind steal? They couldn't see./  
  
/That was when she met the next superhero. Spiderman this time, he caught her stealing some lady's purse. He had returned the purse and then couldn't figure out what to do with her, so he brought her here. Xavier's school for gifted children, yea I'm really goanna stay her and learn. She hadn't been in school since her parents died and she didn't want to start now. So she did what any street kid would do she jumped out the window and left. One problem she had no clue how to get to the city. Great here came that hairy man, his name was Logan./  
  
"Where are you going Diablo? I doubt your going for a walk."  
  
"Why do you care Logan? I'm going home."  
  
"Where exactly is home?"  
  
"The city."  
  
"Why do you want to go there? Xavier is offering you a home, food and some chance at a normal life.'  
  
"Yea well you might like that but I prefer Freedom and bread crusts to this. So you stay with your mutant friends and I'll stay on the streets with my kind."  
  
"What do you mean my mutant friends? Your a mutant to how else did you get that six sense?"  
  
"The same place I got the scars, in a lab. I guess it never occurred to you to check me for the X gene."  
  
"Well even if you aren't a mutant your still what they called "gifted" so are a coming back or should I knock you out and drag you."  
  
"Fine I'm coming."  
  
Diablo didn't like it. She had to take classes. Yea she was really gonna use physics on the street which was where she was going as soon as possible, and the beds were way to soft. After four years on the street she no longer liked soft beds. Seeping on a floor wasn't an option. Not with two room mates which seemed to be insomniacs. They kept stepping on her.  
  
"Uh Diablo whatcha doing this weekend?" said Siryn one of her roommates. /Diablo guessed no one spoke Spanish or they would or asked what her real name was. People didn't normally use devil as a real name./  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You want to come with me and Copy Cat. We're going to central park to look at some sculptures."  
  
"Sure." /finely a chance to escape./  
  
That weekend in central park.  
  
"Diablo, Siryn and I are going this way to go look at some cool ones catch up to us later."  
  
/Finally she thought that they would never leave. Time to make a break for it./  
  
So she did she left central park and went back to her neighborhood Brooklyn. 


	2. the second

Disclaimer: I own Diablo no one else. A/N: the next one.  
  
Diablo turned around she was happy that it was raining it was almost like seeing again. It also meant that she could work well, because everyone was to busy trying to stay out of the rain that they didn't notice innocent street thieves. With a wallet the size of the one she had lifted today she wouldn't have to work for a week, and she wasn't one to steal win she didn't need to. So she headed of to Ken's.  
  
Ken's wasn't exactly first class but the food was good and there was a TV with news on it always. People knew that if they wanted to watch sports they could go some where else cause Ken liked news.  
  
"Hey Kid your back where ya been for the last week?"  
  
"I got caught and sent to a home."  
  
"Hey Ken another one of those superheroes showed up. And yet again they don't do Brooklyn; I wonder how long it's gonna by before we get someone for Brooklyn's streets?"  
  
"I don't think we will unless one of you muties decides to become a superhero."  
  
"Yea everyone is just gonna love being rescued by a mutant, no one likes us."  
  
"Hey kid where ya going?"  
  
"I forgot something I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Stay out of trouble."  
  
"Yes Ken."  
  
/Maybe her horns would come in use for once instead of being a bother. /  
  
Later that night in an alley way somewhere in Brooklyn.  
  
"Hey lady give me your purse."  
  
"I'm a mom please don't do this to me."  
  
"Yea we'll you kids won't have a mom if you don' give me your Purse."  
  
/Don't think, do. If I think I won't be able to do this. /  
  
"Hey mister didn't your mom ever tell you to be nice to ladies?"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Up here on the roof now put the gun down and let the lady go home."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Señorita Diablo or if you prefer Lady Devil."  
  
"Well Lady Devil let's see what you can do if you come down from the roof top."  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
"What the hell you really are a devil horns and all. Aren't devils supposed to be evil?"  
  
"What is a devil but a fallen angel?"  
  
"I'm outta here."  
  
"Not yet I think I'll take this, oh and tell your friends the devil is in Brooklyn and she isn't leaving."  
  
"Just don't hurt me."  
  
"Leave but next time your dead."  
  
The thug ran away screaming. Diablo turned to the Lady and found her crossing herself.  
  
"Here's your purse lady I'm not really a devil just a fallen Angel. Adios."  
  
/ Whoa that was close and I thought that horns was a bad thing. I'll have to do something about scaring the hell outta people I'm trying to save.  
  
I don't think Brooklyn is a good place to be right now, better head off to hell's kitchen. /  
  
So what did you think? I finally finished it after my computer broke for the second time. Please review. 


	3. Um the third one

Disclaimer: I own no one blah, blah. A/n: I know that the first one was a little sketchy but I wanted a reason for her to know Spiderman and the X-men. Oh and thanks to GothicRogue for the review.  
  
Diablo was sitting in Ken's listing to the TV and eating French fries. When she heard something interesting.  
  
"Another young super hero has shown up in NYC, it looks like we soon might have as many as we have cockroaches.  
  
This one goes by the name of Señorita Diablo, or in English, Lady Devil. She first appeared yesterday night and was reported by a man who turned himself in as the man behind several muggings claiming that this person jumped down from a roof and told him to tell his friends and I Quote the devil is in Brooklyn and she isn't leaving. We also have an eye witness account by the lady being mugged when Señorita Diablo showed up."  
  
"She came down from the building; she had horns and was wearing a mask over her eyes it looked like one of those cheap Zorro things. She seemed young maybe only 16. I thank her very much."  
  
"There you have it folks, and it looks like Brooklyn has its own superhero now."  
  
"Ken can you believe that an angel that looks like a devil. Things get weirder every day."  
  
"No I can't believe that. Hey Diablo you know this person? She sounds a lot like ya ta me."  
  
"Come on Ken, the only way I would know her is if she caught me and I'm not that careless."  
  
"Yea I guess your right."  
  
/I defiantly need to be careful. Someone could put two and two together I find out who I am. I need to come up with something to do about the horns. Ah ha a hoody, now where can I find one? Department store. /  
  
"I'm leaving, I have to go home and clean."  
  
"Bye kid."  
  
/I really do need to clean, I know that home is a catacomb under a church but it's still a home. Now that I'm thinking about it Fi is gonna be home. Ugh now I have to explain why I have a Zorro mask sitting on the table. Uh let's think, nope can't come up with a good reason I'll have to ignore it. /  
  
At home.  
  
"Diablo why is there a Zorro mask on the table?"  
  
"I thought it would look cool on the wall."  
  
"Then why isn't it on the wall?"  
  
"Because I couldn't figure out how to stick it to a stone wall, nails don't work."  
  
"What ever, anything exciting happen while I was in New Jersey?"  
  
"I got brought to a home and escaped."  
  
"Oh yea fun. What was it like?"  
  
"It was for mutants or something and there was this big scary dude he was all hairy and stuff."  
  
"Was he hot?"  
  
"No he was like thirty."  
  
"Was thee any hot guys there?"  
  
"There was one you would like."  
  
"Tell me or I will give you the dreaded tickle torture."  
  
"No no any thing but that save me, save me."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Fine, he was tallish with brown hair and he always wore these sun glasses."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Remy something, but some people called him Gambit of all things."  
  
"Yea your one to talk your name means devil."  
  
"Yea it's supposed to sound exotic."  
  
"Yea real exotic."  
  
"And Fiona is very exotic."  
  
"It's Irish I think; at least it's my real name."  
  
"Okay that's it I am going to tickle you, maw ha ha."  
  
"No any thing besides that."  
  
"You shall not escape my wrath."  
  
At that Diablo tackled Fiona and the collapsed on the floor giggleling.  
  
It's done I'm doing one a day cause of inter break. I know it didn't involve Spiderman or anything, I just wanted Diablo to have something like a life. 


	4. the fourth

Disclaimer: I own no one. Except Diablo and now Tomas. I know dumb name but I can't think up another one so it will have to do. Suggestions are accepted. A/N: I thank you greatly Darlin and Gothic Rouge. I would very gladly sacrifice Scott to you but I'm having trouble finding him. When I do I plan on sending him though all of the deaths of Scott and then death by Diablo. I did not invent those I can't find out who did my mom kicked me off the net. Ah ha I found you Scott Bring out the spoons. "No, no not the spoons. \ means telepathic conversation. / means thoughts.  
  
"And then I like killed him it was like whoa."  
  
\It was like whoa, great line to bad it has to be your last. \  
  
"What the hell was that in my head? What's going on? Hold on I'll call you back."  
  
\Yea it was in your head, but this isn't. \  
  
"Gah agh I can't breathe."  
  
The man went limp and the killer seemed to melt into the night.  
  
/I probably shouldn't be torturing them by scaring them out of their minds, but it's the only conversation I get besides making the deals to kill them, and that isn't very pleasant. You can tell the only reason the hired you was you can go where no one else can go. Yea the many gifts of turning into invisible water vapor. Yay. / @ @ @ "And today a man was found strangled to death. The dogs sent to investigate seemed baffled. We have an interview with one of the handlers now."  
  
"Well we brought them dogs to that place and they seemed darn baffled. There wasn't evan a bit of a trail. It seemed like the killer just darn turned into thin air."  
  
"And there you have it folks."  
  
/Whoa a killer who just seems to appear out of thin air this could be very bad. /  
  
"Bye Ken gotta go."  
  
"Bye kid."  
  
"Wonder what's up with that kid she just about flies outta here."  
  
"She's a teenager they're weird."  
  
"I guess.'" @ @ @  
  
/This life is way too lonely. You meet the boss, he gives you the assignment and you get the cash. What else can I do? I can't stay solid for more then twelve hours and even that's hard. Whoa who is that? Defiantly not normal, after all what normal person runs around with horns? Yea I can really talk about being normal. /  
  
/Well I could try talking to her. If she's scared then I can shut up and leave. /  
  
"Hello who are you? I'm Tomas.  
  
/Yea real smooth just strike u a conversation with the strange boy tell it your name why don't you. /  
  
"I'm Diablo. Where are you?  
  
"I'm right here in front of you.'  
  
"Sorry I can't see you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't see, I'm blind, you new in the neighborhood?"  
  
"Uh yea, I just moved into one of the catacombs."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"By St. Peter's."  
  
"That's where I live."  
  
"May I escort you home?"  
  
"Yes you may, but if you try any funny stuff you're going to get hit over the head with my cane."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Okay another chapter done. Sorry it took to long I was busy. "Help no not the spoons.' Thwack shut up Scott. I'm trying to find a suitable name for Tomas but no idea's yet. 


	5. Surprise the fifth

Disclaimer: I own no one except my characters. Tomas is now Vapor due to GothicRouge's suggestion. A/n: I know this took for ever but I am really sorry. May the great sprit and whatever other guys are up there bless Darlin and GothicRogue who are the only people who have reviewed so far. / means thoughts. \ means telepathic.  
  
Tomas looked up and down the street. He was half worried half happy. He meet someone who wouldn't be able to tell if he just showed up in a puff of vapor, butt he was worried because he wasn't sure what to say if he meet her while he was on a job.  
  
/how do you explain to a girl that you spend your life strangling people who have pissied off other people. Yes he made sure not to kill innocents, but no one was innocent so that really wasn't saying much. He could just give up and not go and see Diablo any more but he liked her despite the horns. Life sucked in general for assassin, but there really wasn't much else a guy like him could do. Oh yea he could join the circus. Look at the amazing vanishing boy. He can also read minds, and scare the hell out of everyone under the age of ten. /  
  
\Hello Vapor. \  
  
Tomas quickly turned solid realizing that he was in the middle of central park.  
  
/Good no people around, who the hell was that I wonder? Maybe Diablo knows if there are any telepaths around or at least he could see her again.  
  
He shifted back to the astral plan.  
  
\I'm not going to hurt you Vapor. /  
  
\GET OUT OF MY HEAD. / Tomas mentally shouted at. Whoever he was, ah name Xavier. \STAY OUT XAVIER I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT STAY OUT OF MY HEAD. \  
  
Tomas nearly leapt back into his solid form. He was tired now it took a lot of energy to shout at people especially on the astral plane.  
  
/Xavier knows my codename. I just hope he doesn't know my real name. I'm probably better off in the astral plane but it's easier to put up shields when you have a physical base. /  
  
"Tomas is that you? What are you doing outside my door?"  
  
"Is coming to say hi a good excuse?"  
  
"Come on in I'm told it's not a palace but it works."  
  
"If your blind why are there pictures on the wall?"  
  
"My room mate Fi likes art. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yea it's nice. Have you heard of a guy named Xavier?"  
  
Yea he has a mansion in Salem center, Westchester. It's some sort of school for mutants. Oh and he is supposed to be some kind of telepath. Why you asking?"  
  
"Just heard him mentioned somewhere."  
  
Diablo paused for a moment apparently listening to some thing. "You're not telling me everything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your heart rate increased when you said that and you stopped breathing for .2 seconds."  
  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
  
"Really good hearing I'll explain after you give a short version of how you know about Xavier. You don't have to tell me everything but tell me at least if you've meet him."  
  
"Okay I was in central park and he started talking to me telepathically. All I caught from him was the name."  
  
"How did you find out that much in the first place?"  
  
"I'm a telepath if someone isn't blocking something and you look for it you can find it out, but you can't do that deep of a scan on a telepath or they might catch you right away and that my friend is a very bad thing. How did you know Xavier?"  
  
"I got caught and sent to a school, they thought I was a mutant and they sent me to his school. I left because everyone is so "if we just ignore mutant racism it will go away and we will all live together in harmony." It makes me want to throw up."  
  
A/n: sorry this is so short I have lot's of play practice going on so I figured you would rather read this instead of waiting two weeks for the show to be over. I'll probably post another chappy tomorrow if I have time. Adios 


	6. whallla chapter six

Disclaimer: Same as always A/N: I'm in a happy mood, cause I have Kurt pictures so this will be up soon. I have a new reviewer Yay thank you webstar I know my spelling sucks but I'm working on it. And thank you GothicRogue for reviewing every single chapter so far as soon as I find some I'll send you Lord of the ring pics and in answer to your question I'm backstage in Grease. I love you all 0_0  
  
"Jean we have a problem."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"There is a potentially dangerous telepath running around New York. I want you to bring Scott and Logan and recruit him."  
  
"Okay this shouldn't be hard at all."  
  
Little did they know. (The scary music starts playing. No the other one. No the one with the wailing ghosts and spooky organ stuff. Yep that's the one good mini Legolas here's your cookie.)  
  
In central park.  
  
"And this flower is green with blue specks." Said Tomas.  
  
"No there isn't a such thing as a green flower with blue specks." Said Diablo  
  
"Are you accusing me of lying?"  
  
"Yep now what does it really look like?"  
  
"It's not a flower it's an oak tree."  
  
Diablo tackled him.  
  
"Diablo no more tickling okay you're asking for it."  
  
"I got you."  
  
"Diablo there's some one here from Xavier."  
  
"Great let's get outta here."  
  
Before they could do more then get up Jean and the others came into view.  
  
Under her breath Diablo whispered to Tomas "Look its Mr. and Mrs. Perfect, and they brought Logan along. I always liked Logan better then those two."  
  
"Hello Tomas I'm from Xavier's school for gifted children." "Ugh."  
  
"Diablo what are you doing here? We've been worried."  
  
"Apparently not enough to look for me. I'm not going back unless you have Logan knock me out and drag me back. He's the only one that could mange with out breaking a nail and having a fit. That's including you Scott."  
  
"Ahhh Are you insulting me?" said Scott in a shocked voice.  
  
"Not interested in coming bye." Said Tomas and they both turned around and began to leave."  
  
"Tomas do you know what you are? There are other mutants there people like you."  
  
"Diablo take my hand."  
  
"Tomas we can teach you how to use your powers to their fullest extent you'll be with others your age."  
  
"How will this help Tomas."  
  
"Logan say something."  
  
"Trust me, and don't let go."  
  
Tomas disappeared bringing Diablo with him.  
  
"Wow this is like flying. And I can see where are we?" said Diablo as she looked at the astral plane.  
  
"This is my home. It's sorta like another plane of existence. Most telepaths only travel on it with their minds I bring my body with me. This is the first time I brought someone with me."  
  
"If it's only a mental plane how can I talk?"  
  
"You're thinking at me not talking."  
  
"So this is how you heard about Xavier."  
  
"Yep. That reminds me time to leave before he thinks about trying to find me here."  
  
Both of them appeared in front of Diablo's door.  
  
"That was great." Said Diablo breathlessly.  
  
"Ca I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep it's a date."  
  
A/n: next chapter no more gushy stuff hard core thug bashing and Diablo might even figure out what tom's hiding. Till then wOLF0_0FLOW 


	7. Big surprise 7

Disclaimer: You know what's coming so I'm not gonna do it A/N: Whaz up?! Just kidding. I was in the mood for thug bashing and I've wanted to have a whole complex thing with both their double lives for awhile so here goes nothing. / Means thoughts \ means telepathic communication and today a brand new symbol that I've been needing for a while +Means news on TV or radio.+ I'm trying for longer chapters but it's gonna take me a while before I can regularly churn out twenty pages. Gothic rogue you'll probly like this chapter I think. Thanks for reviewing again you are the best. I like cookies. Shut up Legolas. Whimper. Okay eat your cookie. Thanks to Chloe bless you yay I have a new reviewer  
  
In Ken's.  
  
+And today's top story. The silent killer strikes again.+  
  
"Aw ken could you just turn that damn thing off its all mutants this mutants that." Said Kyle, a regular.  
  
"Gotta go Fi's expecting me to help her do something." Diablo said quickly as she nearly flew out the door.  
  
"Strange kid must be hormones."  
  
/Disappearing into thin air. Damn I should have put it together. Gotta change ah ha an alley way. /  
  
"Okay Old man this is a hold up give me all the money in the store and all the cigarettes to."  
  
/Devil to the rescue. Ha ha I'm a scary devil lady who looks like she's from hell and I've come to right the wrongs of this great or not so great country. Great opening line but I'll stick to the deep philosophical stuff. /  
  
"Hey man in ski mask. What ever you do don't look behind you, you might find something you don't like."  
  
The man turns around and gets cracked across the head with her cane.  
  
"I told you but would you listen no, idiot."  
  
"Who in hell are you?"  
  
"A fallen angel trying to get back her wings. Adios."  
  
/Now to see if I can get home and. what the hell. /  
  
(Music begins to play from it's a small world. No you damn elf play the soundtrack labeled haunting in a scary way not scary in a Disney way.)  
  
"Where are you, you little worm are you hiding?"  
  
"Right behind you."  
  
"OWWW."  
  
Diablo turned down the street to find a man being beat up by someone slightly resembling Tomas in height she couldn't tell much else even with her radar.  
  
"I am Vapor."  
  
"OWWW."  
  
/Can't let him know who I am. /  
  
"Stop!!" Diablo yelled at Vapor as she jumped in front of him.  
  
/Do not, think do. /  
  
"Who are you to demand that I Stop?"  
  
Diablo jumped in at his unguarded left side and hit it with her cane.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
She hit him again.  
  
"Fine if that's the way you want to do it." Said vapor in a tone dripping with ice.  
  
She tried to hit again but this time he blocked. Judging by the sound and the shape she see on her "radar" it seemed like he had some sort of metal on his wrists that made a deep clanging sound when hit. He tried to hit her but her radar saved her. He tried kneeing her and succeeded but because of the fact hat she wasn't a guy I didn't hurt that much.  
  
"So you some sort of hotshot trying to prove that you can run with the big boys?"  
  
"Can't you recognize the lady devil when you see her? So what's with the name Vapor ya have an accident in chemical class or something?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
She lunged and feinted and so did he.  
  
"I said why do you care, answer me."  
  
"Oh getting testy are you?"  
  
/Use your opponent's anger against them stay mostly silent but try to distract them or make them mad. / Diablo remembered the words her martial arts instructor James had told her the day before the fire.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Oh used to being answered are we. Soon to be defeated thou shall be."  
  
"Who are you, Yodo?"  
  
"Yodo I am not. Devil I am."  
  
/Great I'm taunting a guy wearing a leather and metal uniform who might, no replace that with could definitely be able to kill me with star wars lines. /  
  
"So Señorita you finally got tired of fighting common thugs and decided to try something a little bigger? That will be your last mistake."  
  
/Better to live to fight another day then die trying. / More words of James ran though her mind. /but only run when you have to for running at first blow is a cowards move. /  
  
I don't think so."  
  
She fought dirty and kicked him several times in the privates. He had made the mistake of wearing metal there.  
  
"Adios Vapor."  
  
As she expected Vapor left and went back to the attic plane or whatever it was. She checked the man's pulse it wasn't there.  
  
/Damn next time fight faster and don't hesitate. / That was the words of James when she explained why she had a bloody lip and was late. James had been more of a parent then both of her real ones. If she got in a fight at school or was getting bad grades she went to James's Martial arts studio before going home and spent an hour beating the hell out of a punching bag while he gave her advice. / God I don't think I could deal with Fi now. I wonder if James's Studio is still there. It's only four. /  
  
Turns out it still was there she went in.  
  
"Hello James you here?"  
  
"Hello wait you are not my next student. Lorna is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me." /God she hadn't had any one call her that in two years and it felt strange to hear it again. /  
  
"Where did you go after your house burnt down?"  
  
"I've been a street kid for the last two years. What you taught me came in handy.  
  
"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"  
  
"I'm blind now." /Just let him think that it happened in the fire. /  
  
"Oh and how do you mange to find your way around Brooklyn?"  
  
"I have a cane and some friends who don't mind helping me out. Who's your new protégé?"  
  
"Ah here he comes. Lorna meet Matt, Matt meet Lorna. Matt this is the person I've been telling you about."  
  
Matt shook her hand and tried to flip her. Instead he got flipped right on the mats.  
  
"Don't try that unless the person you're trying it on doesn't know how to recognize it."  
  
"Whaz up with the shades yo?"  
  
"Matt must you speak like that?"  
  
"No but it always annoys you. So why you wearing sunglasses inside Lorna?"  
  
"People tend to get a little creeped out if the see a person's eyes not staring at them and I'm blind so I keep them on."  
  
"Your blind and you flipped me I'm never gonna live this down."  
  
"I learned almost every thing from James and what I didn't learn from him I learned from fending of muggers."  
  
"See what you can learn Matt if you are patient."  
  
"Yea he used to make me sit crossed legged on the mats for hours meditating before he even taught me how to fall correctly. Well love to stay but gotta go. See you around James."  
  
Diablo walked out the door the little bell ringing.  
  
"Did you really teach her all that?"  
  
"I taught her the same I taught you to a lonely six year old with no friends. She stayed learning here for six years then she disappeared. I hadn't seen her since just now. But I taught it to a fully seeing person I do not know how she still puts it to use with no sight. Now have you been practicing?"  
  
In the astral plane  
  
Tomas floated going in no particular direction thinking.  
  
/I can't figure who she was, but she seemed so familiar. I should have read her mind. I let her distract me so that I fought her hand to hand I should no better then that. I should find her, but I have work to do. Lady devil lady devil. Why is that so familiar? What's like devil maybe in another language? Diable no not French maybe Spanish Diablo. He did the astral version of sitting up in surprise. Diablo! No can't be her she's blind how the hell would she even know where I was. Matter of fact how does she not run into stuff. She carries the cane but she doesn't use it half the time she just seems to almost be able to see, but I know she's blind. No one could see out those eyes I've seen them. I've got to talk to her about this. /  
  
A/n: it's done and I got it on the fifth page Yay. James may show up again. And what will happen when Diablo sees Tomas again. Will she slip up? And will that Legolas ever learn to get the right music the first time. To find out tune in to when ever I post another one. Gotta go dress rehearsal. Oh I thought the name was appropriate I got it from Today's best baby names, it means alone. The book is great cause I always get stuck on names. 


	8. Um ta da chapter eight

Disclaimer: I've done one of these damn things every chapter I'm not doing any more. A/N: GothicRogue I hope you liked the Legolas pics you are the only one that's reviewed every chapter. Oh mini Legolas. "What?" Bring these nice pictures to GothicRogue. Breaks down crying. "Why must you do this to me? Play this music play that music deliver this picture why?" Um cause I'll give you a cookie. "Okay." Okay on to the story. I hope I got the French stuff right last chapter. Oh I have a new muse. Vegta come here.  
  
Vegta: No  
  
wOLF: He isn't very cooperative anyone have a book on how to deal with muses?  
  
Diablo was on her way home from her first big fight. She was tired and sore and she felt like falling into bed or rather climbing on to big shelf full of blankets and sleeping for a year. But of course the universal laws of physics decreed that she take care of something else that night. A gang fight.  
  
"So the Full House thinks that they can take on the Black Hand."  
  
"No we know we can take you on."  
  
"Maybe you can take us on but ya sure as hell can't take us down."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
Diablo swung down from the building she had just climbed up.  
  
"You boys planning on doing some thing tonight?"  
  
"Move off babe."  
  
"You can threaten the devil with guns but you sure as hell can't call her babe."  
  
"Oh this one's feisty."  
  
"You can have your little wars but don't do it on my turf."  
  
"How you gonna stop me?"  
  
"Lets see I could."  
  
Before she could say another threat Spiderman swung by and landed in the middle of the group.  
  
"Okay guys clear out."  
  
"Ahh Spiderman run for it."  
  
"How come I can't do that?" said Diablo not really intending for Spiderman to overhear.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Lady Devil, Señorita Diablo I don't think anyone has come up with a new name for me yet."  
  
"So you're the newest superhero here at the big apple?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Wait a second you're that kid I hauled off to Xavier's. What are you doing back on the streets?"  
  
"I left."  
  
"And now you're an exthief turned hero?"  
  
"Maybe adios."  
  
Diablo jumped up to a fire escape and ran up it. Then vapor showed up grabbed Diablo and shifted to the astral plane.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Said Tomas.  
  
"Why didn't *you* tell *me*? I'm just a superhero person, you're an assassin."  
  
"It's my job what else can I do."  
  
"Anything why are you stuck as an assassin?"  
  
"I can't stay solid for more then twelve hours and anymore then eight and stress starts to show. As in parts of me start to disappear."  
  
"Still I can't believe you kill people as a job."  
  
"Listen to me I'm not a normal assassin I'm who people call when they want to kill an assassin."  
  
"I don't want to see you again put me back in the real world."  
  
"Fine if that's the way you're going to be."  
  
Diablo found herself right outside her door.  
  
/Why did I have to say that to him? And now I've got Spiderman to deal with. /  
  
A/N: the end sorry it took so long I sorta got stuck on the fight. Vegeta say bye.  
  
"NO!" 


	9. Chapter nine complete with over three pa...

Disclaimer: I own no characters owned by marvel. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
A/N: major writers block sorry Darlin. This was written under the influence of lots of coffee so it may be a little off. / means thoughts. / \ means Telepathic communication. \  
  
Diablo landed on the sidewalk. She had just gotten exactly two hours of sleep after spending eight hours laying in her bed thinking about Tomas. It was now about ten n the morning and she was wandering around time square. That's when the shocker came out of an alley way and walked up to a bank.  
  
"Okay boys I want all the money out here now or the bank goes." He said powering up his shockers.  
  
Diablo pulled on the mask and took off her hoody revealing the five inch horns growing out of her head.  
  
"I don't think that's a good thing to do with your time."  
  
A Jehovah witness who was standing on the street corner Screamed "Demon." Before grabbing a knife from a butcher shop and throwing it at her.  
  
"She caught it and after bowing in his direction replied. "Lady Devil at your service thanks for the help I needed a weapon." She turned back to the Shocker.  
  
"So you think you can take on THE SHOCKER?"  
  
"With pleasure." She did the one thing he wasn't expecting. She charged head down spearing him in the chest with her horns and driving her knife into the electric shockers that gave him his name. She was glad the handle was plastic.  
  
The shocker stumbled backwards bleeding in the chest from the holes the horns had made. Spiderman came swinging down and Diablo slunk off looking for a place to sleep still clutching the knife the man had thrown at her in her slightly singed left hand.  
  
Spiderman looked down at Shocker and with a hint of interest said. "What happened to you?"  
  
"A girl named Devil" and passed out. Spidey webbed him up and hauled him off to jail.  
  
Meanwhile up on the roof top of a near by church Diablo leaned up against. A Gargoyle.  
  
/I'm glad Spiderman showed up. I can just imagine what would happen if a Teenager showed up with bloody horns literally, and a Zorro mask demanding that they do something with Shocker. /  
  
\Yea they'd arrest you. \  
  
/What the? /  
  
Tomas showed up.  
  
"Oh you."  
  
"You don't seem as mad."  
  
"For one thing I was just barely electrocuted, and for another I've decided after eight hours of not being able to sleep and two hours of weird dreams that I really am not the best person to lecture you on ethics."  
  
"So are you still mad?"  
  
"A little for you not telling me, but then I guess your probably mad for me not telling you."  
  
"Some what. So tell me about how you nearly got electrocuted."  
  
"A guy named Shocker trying to rob a bank. I also discovered another use for horns besides creeping out Jehovah witnesses into throwing knives at you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Charging people they're hard enough and long enough to leave quite a hole."  
  
"Speaking of knives you still have one in your hand."  
  
Diablo dropped it immediately. "I guess I forgot to drop it."  
  
"Tell me something, were you born blind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
When I was eight my apartment burned down. I ended up on the streets. Some guy got a hold of how daredevil got his powers. He recreated the "accident" with a few minor changes. Notice the horns, I ran away and after that I've been blind but I have a sort of Radar sense, almost like what dolphins and bats use."  
  
"And then recently you decided to become a hero?"  
  
"Yea, its harder then I thought though. Especially the costume part."  
  
"I think I could help with that. Meet me here at six tomorrow."  
  
"You going to tell me what you're doing?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tomas disappeared and Diablo fell asleep on the cold stone roof.  
  
The next morning eight o'clock.  
  
"Hey you, yea you by the gargoyle. This ain't a shelter beat it." Said a custodian waving a mop at Diablo.  
  
"What?"  
  
The priest came out. "Mr. Rockwell who are you talking to?"  
  
"That kid."  
  
"What happened to your hand?"  
  
/I accidentally singed it while fighting a super villain. / "I burnt it."  
  
"Come with me child."  
  
"No thanks," she said for the first time reveling her horns. "I don't really like churches that much. And she leapt to the ground.  
  
/Okay I've got two hours to kill. Hmm I wonder what they did with shocker? /  
  
At the Jail.  
  
"Do you admit to these crimes?"  
  
"Yes I am SHOCKER!!"  
  
"Fine your court date is set for tomorrow."  
  
/Okay he's taken care of. Time to head back to the church.  
  
At the church six.  
  
"So why'd you want me to meet you here?"  
  
"To give you these."  
  
Tomas pulls out from behind his back a mask and skin tight leather outfit. The outfit looks like Jean's from the X-Men Movie.  
  
"Where'd you get those from wait do I want to know?"  
  
"Well this." Holding up the outfit, "Is from Xavier's little store of them. I thought it would be funny for him to be ready to present the new X-men with their uniforms and end up not having the right amount. The mask was from before I figured out how to change what I was wearing when I came out of the astral plane."  
  
"How do you put it on?"  
  
"These little things go behind your ears."  
  
Diablo hugged Tomas. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Hey it was nothing. I want to try something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to try and send this image of the sun in your mind."  
  
"Wow it's beautiful I haven't seen a sun set since I was twelve."  
  
Snuggled up together Diablo and Tomas watched the sun set over NYC.  
  
A/N: I know corny but couldn't resist. Flames will be used to Torture Scott and Jean with. 


	10. Chapter ten yay

Disclaimer: I own what I own nothing more new chappie  
  
A/n: it's not my fault my mom banned me from the computer. Please don't flame. Anyway on to the story. As always / means thoughts and \ means telepathic communication. --------------------------------------------------------_------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Diablo headed towards the U.N. building there was a crowd gathered to protest against mutants. Some were making speeches some were holding signs and some were just standing around or chanting antimutant statements.  
  
"Down with muties Down with Muties."  
  
Diablo snuck though the crowd to were one of the antimutant speakers was doing his best to be a bigot.  
  
"And I'm saying my good fellow christens god never meant for mutants to happen they are the devil's work plan and simple."  
  
Diablo discreetly threw a balloon full of paint at his head.  
  
"What in tarnation? Who did that?"  
  
"Diablo took off her hoody to reveal costume and mask. "So my bigot friend you think mutants are the devil's work?" She said calmly sitting on the podium in front of the astonished man.  
  
The man who by now had wiped off his glasses was holding out a bible. "Back demon of the underworld go back to your master."  
  
"Are you implying that I have a master?"  
  
"Devil is your master." He said holding the bible right in front of her. "Fear god's words."  
  
Diablo did a flip and landed behind him. "Oh save me from the guy with paint on his face and a book. I shall be killed by a book." She spat on the bible.  
  
"How dare you foul creature do that to god's holy work."  
  
"The same way I dare do this," she said as she flicked open a lighter and lit the bible on fire. The man tried in vain to stomp it out but it just burnt to ashes which fluttered to the ground.  
  
"If that book is so damn holy wouldn't your weakling god have saved it?"  
  
Diablo flipped off of the podium and onto a lamp post. She swung around once and disappeared into an alleyway.  
  
/I hate those hypocrites and I'm not even a mutant. /  
  
Tomas appeared and Diablo had her knife half way to his heart before she recognized his heart beat.  
  
"Hey you having a rough day or something?"  
  
"Lets see I threw a balloon full of paint at a minister I burned and spat on a bible and got called the devil's creature. Nope seems pretty normal to me."  
  
"Calm down. This is about the Protests right?"  
  
"Yep how'd you guess?"  
  
"I'm Physic."  
  
"Yea I'm ready to kill those racist pigs."  
  
"The feeling is mutual. Want to give me a chance at the fun?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
Tomas vanished.  
  
\Okay I'm going to make them all think that everyone around them is mutating tell me if they try to kill each other I just want to scare the crap out of them not to kill them. \  
  
"Your turning green Ahh he's a mutant!!"  
  
"No your idiot you have antennas coming out of your head you're the mutant not me."  
  
"No your both mutating their mutants run for your life."  
  
"You shouldn't be talking you're the one who's covered in scales."  
  
"I am not you're the one who's floating."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh their all mutating."  
  
"Run before they kill us!"  
  
In a mater a seconds everyone was running around declaring everyone else was a mutant and arguing. Then Tomas reappeared in the alleyway and doubled over in laughter the people stopped running and looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"You were just turning green. What happened?"  
  
"Mommy what happened?"  
  
"Hush I don't know honey."  
  
From another alleyway Remy Lebeau looked out. /Why did they think they were mutants I saw nothing. /  
  
Back were Diablo was Tomas had finally stood up and finished laughing. "It worked wonderfully that's one of the first times I used my powers on so many people."  
  
"Tentacles?"  
  
"It could happen."  
  
"Whatever. I think I'm gonna split I don't want to be around when they figure out what happened."  
  
"Okay Diablo see you around."  
  
Tomas soon appeared in front of Remy in full body armor. "I have a man named Sinister who would pay a lot for you that's the only reason I'm taking you alive." Before Remy could react he was pulled into the astral plane and appeared just as quickly in Sinister's lab.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done?"  
  
"Vapor I have brought you were I was supposed to."  
  
"Very good Vapor are you positive you do not want a job working for me I could much use your services." Said Sinister as he came out of the shadows and produced a syringe full of some strange blue liquid from a pocket.  
  
"No I'm pretty happy on my own."  
  
"Fine here is your usual payment. If any time you reconsider come and see me you know were to look."  
  
"Just cuios but what do you want with this thief?"  
  
"He used to work for me and people who work for me should know better then to try and turn against me."  
  
"I refuse to work for you the Morlocks will not happen again." Said Remy charging up a card.  
  
"Oh that's not what I have planned for you Gambit it is something much better something less obvious."  
  
"Goodbye Sinister unless you have another job for me."  
  
"I will soon come back in three days." _________________________------------------------------------- ________________  
  
Mini Legolas roll the suspenseful music and you get cookies from GR.  
  
Mini Legolas rolls the suspenseful music you her when the young hero is walking down the dark hallway before the evil thing pops out. I throw him a cookie.  
  
A/n: okay I'll have another chapter up soon I promise until then bye Darlin and GothicRogue. Mini Legolas waves bye and goes back to his cookie 


	11. Chappie 11 makes up for chapter ten darl...

Disclaimer: Um why do we have to put one on every chapter?  
  
A/N: No more Bible burning Darlin. I hope you like this chappie. Any way basic summary Diablo meets a priest and gains an addition to her costume. / means thoughts \ means telepathic communication. ___________-____________________________________________________  
  
Diablo slipped though the night toward the catacombs her and Fi called home. She heard a voice coming from an alley, and went closer to investigate and slipped off her clothes to revel the black leather underneath a removed the mask from her pocket to put it on.  
  
"Okay give us your money."  
  
"I am sure you have more then I do."  
  
"Oh you trying to be smart man?"  
  
"No I am but a simple Priest. Here is my wallet. May god forgive your sins, and may you enter his kingdom in heaven."  
  
"Now what would a couple of thugs like you be doing hanging around a place like this."  
  
"Who are you? Come out of the shadows or we'll shoot ya."  
  
"Oh I'm Diablo, Señorita Diablo now unless I heard wrong which I rarely do I believe that this man said he was a priest."  
  
"So ya gonna make something of it lady?"  
  
"Yes now give this man back his wallet so I don't have to hurt you. I believe that priest really have a problem with violence." Diablo said Flipping out her knife.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said the thugs as they fled at he sight of the combined threat of the knife, the leather, and the horns.  
  
"Priest you alright?"  
  
"Yes God has provided for me once again. Take this you are welcome to come to my church. We accept all even mutants." The priest handed her a rosary and headed off to his home.  
  
Diablo tuned the rosary over in her hands looking at it in confusion. She had been raised in a house that was decidedly unreligious and the only time god or anything else holy was mentioned was when it was used in a swear word. She slipped the Rosary over her head and let it rest around her neck like a necklace for lack of any other place to put it. She then turned her attention to the other object the priest had handed to her. It appeared to be a card of some sort. Unfortunately it was not in brail or engraved so she didn't know what it said.  
  
/Damn I'm going to have to have Fi read it to me. / -________________________________________________-  
  
Vapor was back to Sinister's sooner then he expected. Sinister had contacted him saying that instead of in three days he would need to bring in a Man named Harpoon now. Dead but undamaged. So here he was in a seedy bar looking for the man. He spotted him at the bar trying unsuccessfully to flirt with a waitress. Tomas tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You and I have some business outside."  
  
Harpoon confidently rose, it was obvious with out even having to try and read the man's mind that he thought he could take on anything. He was wrong. Once he got outside Vapor quickly caused his heart to stop beating. It was a strange occurrence for someone to ask for someone alive but in good condition. Vapor quickly transported to the astral plane and back into Sinister's lab.  
  
"Same payment?"  
  
"No I have enough not to end up dying when I transport into the real world. This time I want to know something. Why are you trying to get the maurders together?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with the maurders and everything to do with the X-men. I need Gambit to infiltrate their little school and this," he said pointing to Harpoon's body "Is to scare them. Imagine waking up, going to get some coffee and finding the body of one of your enemies tied to your kitchen chair. Fear is a very useful weapon against people with no obvious weaknesses."  
  
"Forget I asked." Said Vapor cursing himself for his curiosity. /Curiosity killed the cat, true, but satisfaction brought it back. In this case that might not be true though. / He decided not to accept that many jobs from sinister in the future. /But you still have to rely on him to make sure you don't remain in the astral plane forever. God why did you stick me with this power no one deserves it not even the lowliest street thrash. / _____________________________-_______________________________________  
  
In Diablo's home.  
  
"Hey Fi what does this say?"  
  
"It says St. James's church. Since when are you our resident Demon interested in going to a church especially a Catholic church. And why are you wearing a Rosary?"  
"That's a rosary?"  
  
"Yes were did you get it from?"  
  
"A priest I met on the street. He's the one who gave me the card.  
  
"Did you pick pocket a thief?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yikes I was just asking you don't have to go all ballistic on me. Oh question why did I find black leather on the floor?"  
  
"That would be mine."  
  
"And why do you have black leather?"  
  
"Umm because."  
  
"You are one strange character Diablo but black leather? Why black leather. You into bondage or something?"  
  
"What do you think I am? A prostitute?"  
  
"No but what else do you use black leather for?"  
  
"It blends in to the night."  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"Night Fi."  
  
"Night Diablo."  
  
Diablo curled up on the shelf she called her bed and slept. ____-_____________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning X-men mansion kitchen.  
  
Scott came down to make coffee. There was someone sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
/Logan probably fell asleep down here. / was Scott's first though but when he turned around to see if Logan wanted coffee to instead he saw Harpoon with one of his trademark weapons stuck in his chest and a note attached to it. With out even thinking about it he screamed very loudly.  
  
Logan ran in claws out ready for a full scale attack on the mansion. Instead he found a dead guy and a hysterical Scott.  
  
"Scott it's a dead guy yelling won't help it. He smells like he's been dead for awhile. Back up so I can check why he died."  
  
"Isn't it because he got stabbed with a big sharp thingy in his chest." Said Scott who had now stopped screaming.  
  
"No there isn't enough blood and what blood there was isn't dry enough. No he must have been killed some other way then stabbed. Here give me the note."  
  
"I'm not touching that it's all bloody."  
  
Logan grabbed the note. "You're a sissy Scott you really are."  
  
"It says happy birthday Xavier I hope you like the present, Essex is back and kicking."  
  
"No not sinister he was worse then magneto."  
  
"Who's Sinister?" Said Logan as he examined the harpoon.  
  
"Big scary man with weird skin and eyes who likes doing nasty experiments on mutants. Oh he is a mutant to."  
  
"Sounds interesting." _________________________________________________-___________  
  
Okay I didn't mean for this to have so much X-Men in it but I sorta had to explain what happened to Harpoon who by the way is not an original character. He was in the comic books and was responsible for Angel losing his wings for awhile. I promise to have another chappie out soon. 


	12. Chapter 12 and coming soon chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own no one except who I own, oh never mind  
  
A/N: This took a while I'm really sorry but I had writers block and I started another story and then I got more writers block but now I'm back with out further ado here's the story. -----_____________________________________________________---___________  
  
Diablo was sitting on a rafter in a church. The congregation was a mixture of normal people, people wearing hooded capes and some obvious and not so obvious mutants. The service was a mixture of Roman Catholic and Protestant and the priest was the man she had rescued from the muggers. For once she was calm and relaxed. Then a fire truck went by and she jumped out an open window to see if she could help. She was never relaxed for long.  
  
At the scene of the fire there were two fire trucks spraying their water on to a ten story high apartment building. Most of the firemen seemed frightened by here sudden appearance but one came over.  
  
"Is there anyone trapped inside?" She asked since she couldn't scan for a heartbeat with all the noise around her.  
  
"One the top story fifth window to the left. It's a ten year old girl or at least that's what this Lady told us. You some kind of superhero?"  
  
"I guess you could call me that."  
  
Diablo started to climb up the building trying to avoid any flames shooting out or the fire hose's spray. In a few minutes which seemed like an hour to her she finally reached the window. The little girl backed up at the sight of her, her heart beat sounding like that of a bird's.  
  
"It's okay I'm here to help."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Listen kid. You're in a burning building. Either you come with me or your going to burn to death. It's your choice."  
  
"No you're a demon."  
  
"I'm not arguing with you." Diablo grabbed the girl and held on to her with one arm. Then she leapt out the window and fell two stories. Then she swung off a fire escape and climbed the rest of the way down burning her hand in the process.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the building the girl ran off. And most of the fire men stared at her with a mixture of suspicion and admiration. She left.  
  
By the time she had gotten back to the church everyone was leaving. Most of them were heading off though alleys but some were walking down normal streets. Those people were the less obvious mutants and humans. -----_  
  
At the X-mansion, in the war room.  
  
The Professor was briefing everyone on sinister. "Storm, Scott you've dealt with sinister before I want you two to think what he could be planning. Logan Sinister is a mutant scientist. He is rather brutal and on one occasion killed an entire group of mutants living under Manhattan for a reason we have yet to figure out. He also has many people working for him to do his dirty work. I have reason to believe he has a t least one telepath in his service. This telepath is one we've encountered before. His name is Tomas code name vapor. If possible see if you can recruit him.  
  
I have located one of his laboratories I want you to go there and see what you can find out. It's in a Brooklyn warehouse." ----______________  
  
I should have another longer chapter out soon. 


	13. chappie 13 yes i'm still writing

Disclaimer: I own what I own nothing else. Sinister is not mine.  
  
A/N: thanks to Darlin and cool for reviewing. This chapter is mostly about Tomas sorry ---------_______  
  
Tomas was at Sinister's lab talking to a mutant by the name of Victor Creed aka Sabertooth about the X-men when he sensed someone there who did not belong. He quickly went to the astral plane and began to look around. The X-men were there, Cyclops, Storm, Kurt and Wolverine. He sent a telepathic message to Sinister and then appeared in the normal plane of existence. He was leaning against a wall.  
  
"Any particular reason you're here? I doubt it's for the scenery." Said Vapor.  
  
"Are you Vapor?" Said Scott.  
  
"What you can't recognize me? Is it the armor or the fact that the pretty little telepath isn't here to tell you." Scott flinched; he was still very sensitive about Jean. Vapor continued. "So you here to try and recruit me or to take out sinister?"  
  
Before anybody could answer Sabertooth, Vertigo, and Gambit showed up. Gambit was wearing a restraining collar.  
  
Vertigo was a woman with hair as white as storm's streaked disorienting with green. Her power was to create vertigo and she now used it on the X-men. Wolverine recovered the quickest and leapt on Sabertooth.  
  
"This where you work now Sabretooth?"  
  
"How long did it take to figure that one out runt?"  
  
Scott recovered and looked at Gambit. He looked like he was regretting what he was doing but had no choice. He grabbed five cards from inside his trench coat. They seemed to glow with a purple light. He threw them at a stack of boxes above Scott's head causing them to fall down on top of him. Then he turned to Storm.  
  
Storm gasped in recognition. She knew this person from back when she was a thief. He had taken care of her despite being only a few years older. "Remy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"My name is gambit now chère and I don't have a choice." Remy reached inside his trenchcoat for more cards. Suddenly Storm staggered backwards hit with Vertigo's second wave apparently Kurt had not been successful in trying to take her out. Before she could recover Sabretooth who had momentarily knocked Logan unconscious threw her into a stack of crates.  
  
Logan got up. "Kurt grab Storm I'll get Scott we can't win here."  
  
Sabretooth looked like he was ready to charge again but Vapor placed a hand on his shoulder and transported him to the second story of the ware house before disappearing into the astral plane.  
  
------_____  
  
The next day the X-mansion, war room.  
  
Charles Xavier sat at the head of the table. "I see that we have under estimated Sinister's forces. Did you make any head way with Tomas?"  
  
Scott spoke up. "It seems hopeless."  
  
"No it doesn't. He was there but he didn't join in the fighting against us. And he did something with Sabretooth that let us get away." Said Kurt.  
  
Xavier looked interested "What exactly did he do?"  
  
"He disappeared. No smoke no lights. Just disappeared." Said Logan.  
  
"That would probably be his powers at work." Said Xavier.  
  
"I thought you said he was a telepath not a telaporter." Said Storm.  
  
"He is. Somehow he transports his entire body instead of just his concise into the astral plane. Apparently he is more powerful then I thought because he was able to transport Sabretooth to." Said Xavier.  
  
Logan considered this for a moment. "So what's he's range. How far away could he transport someone?"  
  
Xavier paused and then said. "I'm not sure. It could be two miles or it could be two thousand miles."  
  
"Just wonderful. We've got a telepath who may or may not be evil who can transport someone who knows how far running around New York."  
  
"With Diablo." Said Scott.  
  
"Who?" Said Kurt.  
  
"She's a teenager who's been genetically experimented on. She' blind but has increased hearing and other senses. She can tell if you're lying by listening to your heart beat. She also has about five inch horns. And for some reason which we have yet to figure out she has an x-men uniform with most of the Xs removed." Said Xavier pulling out her file.  
  
"She was here for a while but then she had left. She also hated me and Jean." Said Scott.  
  
"At the moment she's running around Brooklyn fighting thugs and the like." Said Storm.  
  
"Oh her, didn't she take out the shocker or someone?" Said Kurt. -----------------------------_ The next one will be a lot longer but I figured I better get this out bfore everyone forgetsd that I exist. 


	14. insert batman theme song chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own all original character's nothing else  
  
A/n: sorry this took so long but I've been in play practice thankfully it ends Saturday! Yay back to my normal life. Also I've reposted the first chapter with this announcement Due to this being started before X2 came out I have decided to make this into an A.U. where there was a about a two month gap between when Logan showed up and the whole Stryker business. This should fill in some big gaping plot holes.  
  
----------------------------______________  
  
Tomas looked around the street it was pitch black and he could barely make out an alleyway next to him. He knew he was in deep trouble. Sabretooth could be counted on one thing. To tell Sinister exactly what he had done, after that he would have to see how things went. If he was lucky he would be trapped in the astral plane forever. If he wasn't lucky he'd be dead.  
  
"Not exactly the best off choices."  
  
Three muggers came out of the alleyway. The first one spoke up. "Talking yourself is the first sign of insanity you know. Isn't that right Ralph." He pulled a knife out from where it was stuck in his belt.  
  
Tomas turned to face him. "No messing with me is the first sign off insanity."  
  
"I think we have a tough one Steve. What would you say Kyle."  
  
The one apparently named Kyle just grinned. That's when figure leaped from a fire escape to the street. The figure turned towards the muggers revealing horns.  
  
"Hello boys."  
  
Ralph took a step backwards and tripped over his own feet crashing into the wall of the building.  
  
"Ralph calm down its just same chick."  
  
Diablo turned to Steve. "Now that is your first mistake. No one calls Señorita Diablo some chick."  
  
"Aw the little girl has a fancy name. Doesn't scare me."  
  
"Now that's strike two. You running or you can try again?"  
  
"Sure I'll try again. You're just some girl dressed up in a Halloween costume. What you gonna do hit me with a high heel?"  
  
Diablo grinned. "Nah that wouldn't be fair now would it. On the other hand this is." Diablo punched him in the face, heard bone crack and kneed him in the privates. He fell over making whimpering sounds.  
  
This made Kyle try to jump her from behind. He got a face full of Tomas's fist.  
  
Diablo turned to Tomas. "Nice job Vapor. Where you been lately?"  
  
"Around. How about you?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Tomas do you know what happened down by the old warehouses? Apparently there was a big fight and a jet took off from there."  
  
"Depends on what you consider knowing."  
  
"Knowing means having some clue of what's going on."  
  
"The X-men attacked sinister."  
  
"And sinister is who exactly?"  
  
"An evil scientist. He looks really weird, and has red and black eyes."  
  
"As in I'm going to reanimate dead people and release them on the population bad guy?"  
  
"No more like I'm going to try and create to ultimate mutant bad guy."  
  
"Wonderful. Who won, the X-men or sinister?"  
  
"Sinister I believe, and the red head is missing. I think she's dead."  
  
"Jean? That's weird. She seemed pretty powerful last time I saw her."  
  
"She was pretty powerful and had a lot of untapped potential."  
  
"Wonder how she died then. Got to go, see you around."  
  
"Okay bye." Tomas went back to the astral plane. I hope the x-men take care of sinister. He's way too dangerous to be out there.  
  
Like you said a little voice in the back of his head.  
  
Tomas decided to ignore that voice for now, a went to what passed as sleep for him.  
  
---------------_____________-----------------------  
  
Incredibly short but I had to put the sinister part in the next chappie which should be out soon since the play's over. Yayness I got thanked for being prompter. 


	15. dun dun dun chapter 15

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to marvel the rest are mine. !YAY!  
  
A/n: okay here is fifteen. Sinister gets to show up! And I get to see rent! I still suck at Remy's accent though. ------------------------------------------ ____________________________________------------  
  
Sinister paced menacingly, any normal man would be scared stiff but Victor Creed aka. Sabretooth was far from normal and had worked for magneto who wanted to kill every human on the earth. This guy just did genetic experiments.  
  
"So you're telling me that he didn't join the fight and that he used his powers to transport you away so the x-men could escape."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Killing a man who disappears into thin air will be difficult but he will either have to work for me again or stay in the astral plane forever. I will have think about this matter. What do you know of the x-men's recent activities Creed."  
  
Sabretooth smiled with a look in his eyes which tended to make people run screaming. "The -men have mostly been cleaning up after magnetos continued attempts to kill the human race. Nothing much."  
  
"I need nothing more. You're dismissed."  
  
"Yes sinister." Sabretooth left still smiling.  
  
"What are you so happy about? Said Vertigo.  
  
"Sinister isn't to happy about Tomas."  
  
"Please. Tomas could beat you any day."  
  
"Not if he can barely stay out of the astral plane or whatever it is." Said Sabretooth as he continued down the hallway. Sabretooth then headed down to the cell where Remy was being held to gloat. Remy was shackled to the wall with his collar still around his neck. Remy looked up a Sabretooth as he came into view.  
  
"Still defiant Cajun? This is what you get for betraying sinister. As somebody else will soon find out."  
  
"What do you mean? The marauders dey're are all accounted for. Dey're either still working for sinister willingly or unwillingly or dey're dead."  
  
"It's not one of the marauders. It's Vapor."  
  
Remy looked troubled. It apparently hit him that the reason Vapor was in trouble was his helping the X-men.  
  
"That's right Cajun he's in trouble because he helped your little friend and her teammates."  
  
_________________________-----______________________________--  
  
Tomas woke up. He had an idea. He would not be able to work for sinister again so why not get back at him before he was trapped in the astral plane forever. He knew that The Cajun wasn't evil and wouldn't be willingly working for sinister. If he wanted to work for sinister he wouldn't be wearing a restraining collar and being kept in a cell. There was one place he knew that he could bring Remy where he wouldn't get recaptured by sinister. And that was the x-men. The only problem being that he didn't know exactly where the x-men's headquarters were.  
  
"But Diablo does." Said the annoying voice in the back of his head. "You should tell her about sinister."  
  
Tomas wasted no time showing up suddenly at Diablo's door. Instead of Diablo answering a Irish looking girl opened the door.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tomas. I need to speak to Diablo. Tell her it's about sinister."  
  
"Okay." Fi turned around and shouted. "Diablo there's some guy who wants to talk to you about sinister."  
  
"Coming." Diablo came into view. "Tomas what's going on? You don't look so good?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about the x-men can you come with me for a second?"  
  
"Is this going to require my costume?"  
  
"It would be a good idea."  
  
Diablo went out of sight again/  
  
Fi looked utterly confused "What's going on Diablo?"  
  
"I'll explain later." said Diablo as she walked around Fi and out the door, now in her costume and carrying her cane.  
  
"Tomas what's going on?"  
  
"I need you to trust me on this one. Just grab my hand."  
  
Diablo took his hand and was transported to the astral plane and then to a damp cell. The occupant of which was sleeping.  
  
Diablo looked surprised. "Um Tomas why is Remy here?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"He was with the x-men for about a day when I was there. Then he went somewhere."  
  
"At the moment he's working for Sinister. Not willingly though."  
  
"You're going to have a lot to explain later."  
  
Tomas looked down for I second then looked back at Diablo. "I know."  
  
That's when Remy woke back up.  
  
"Vapor what you be doing here? Sinister is not happy at least dat what Sabretooth says. And who the fille?"  
  
"I'm Diablo. And Vapor hasn't explained why we're here."  
  
"We're here to get you out of here."  
  
"What is de use. Sinister will just get to me again."  
  
"Not if we bring you to the X-men. Take my hand."  
  
Remy grabbed his hand and Diablo held onto his shoulder. Tomas then brought them to the astral plane.  
  
"Now for the hard part." Said Tomas.  
  
"You mean dis wasn't dey hard part." Said Remy.  
  
Tomas ignore Remy's remark. "Diablo I need you to think about the X-Men's head quarters."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've never been there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
In three seconds they were on the X-men's door stop. Tomas was looking almost translucent and was breathing heavily. He was about to knock on the door when it opened revealing Logan.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Diablo decided to answer due the fact that Tomas looked like he was about to pass out. "Hi Logan. This is Tomas and this is Remy. Can we speak with the professor?"  
  
"And Storm." Added Remy.  
  
"Diablo. I'll be back in a second." Said Tomas struggling to get the words out. He then disappeared back to the astral plane.  
  
Logan looked a little unsure of what to do next so he did what he did best, which was look menacing.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can I just talk to Xavier?"  
  
Xavier wheeled up besides Logan.  
  
"Logan let them in. I believe this has to do with Sinister."  
  
Logan stepped aside to let Diablo and Remy in. Diablo tapped the floor in front of her and then walked in. Logan hesitated then left. "Yell if you need me Chuck."  
  
"I doubt that will be necessary. So what is it that brings you back here Diablo?" ____________________------------______________ A/N: I had actually finished this chapter earlier but then ff.net for some insane reason decided to delete fellowship of the pudding and suspend my updating privileges. But now it's up and I'm working on sixteen 


	16. star wars theme song plays chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own no one who is a recognizable X-men.  
  
A/n: here goes nothing. This was done with some help from my little brother gambit 14. Thank you also to darlin, keep up the L/O, fics. By the way why do you sit on a bench but you sit in a chair?  
  
Of course /.../ means thoughts and \....\ means telepathic communication. ______________________________________--------------------------  
  
In Xavier's office  
  
Diablo was sitting in a chair with Gambit next to her in another chair. Xavier leaned forward putting his elbows on the desk.  
  
"Can you explain to me why Vapor would want to bring you both here? Especially since he has shown no interest in any offers we have made him?"  
  
"He didn't have enough time to explain completely but I think that it had something to do with Sinister." Said Diablo.  
  
"Gambit agrees with the fille. Vapor help you x-men in de fight and dis made Mr. Sinister very mad."  
  
Xavier turned to gambit. "What exactly did Vapor do for Sinister?"  
  
"He didn't work for him full time like Sabretooth did. But what Gambit understand was that Vapor needed a formula to not be stuck in de astral plane. He do a job for Sinister and Sinister give him de formula."  
  
/So that's why he couldn't be anything other then an assassin. /  
  
\Sorry Diablo. I should have told you. \  
  
\Yes, you should have. Are you going to be okay? \  
  
\I'm not sure. Tell the professor that I brought gambit to him so that Sinister couldn't get him. \  
  
"Diablo? Are you aright?"  
  
"Tom- Vapor says that he brought you gambit to keep him away from Sinister."  
  
"And why did he bring you?"  
  
"Vapor didn't know where the school was and he needed my mental picture of it."  
  
"Interesting," said Xavier. \Vapor?\  
  
\Hello. \  
  
\Are you able to return to this plain? \  
  
\I don't think so, if I can it would only be for a few seconds. Can you help Gambit? \  
  
\Yes, what made you decided to bring him here? \  
  
\I had already pissed off Sinister; there was no point in staying on his good side. \  
  
\I see. Do you know what was in that formula? \  
  
\It was green if that helps any. \  
  
\I'm afraid not. How long have you had this problem? \  
  
\Since I was ten, that's when my powers showed up. Eventually I found I could spend less and less time in the real world, and then I met sinister. He made me an offer. I worked for him part time, and he gave me the formula. Unfortunately I needed the formula more and more often. My body would gain a resistance to the dose and I would need a higher one. Eventually I wouldn't be able to take enough of the formula fast enough to stay in the normal plane at all.  
  
Sinister said he would figure something out by then and I had no choice but to trust him.\  
  
\I am afraid that there is noting I can do for you at the moment. I am sorry. \  
  
\Hey I knew it would happen eventually. \  
  
\Still. I wish I could do something for you. \  
  
"Um hello, Professor Xavier? Are you alright?" Asked gambit hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Mr. Lebeau. I was simply talking to Vapor. Diablo, you are welcome to stay here as well."  
  
------_________-------------------  
  
A/n: sorry for shortness but I figured I should get this out before people start to think that I'm dead. 


End file.
